Feral Ooman Child
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: a human baby girl was found and raised by the female yautja amazons up until the whole lot of them were killed off by bad bloods now the child lives in the jungle part of the planet and does so up until she is found by a group of yautja who takes her out of the jungle and to a new home.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon & Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim & John Thomas.**

**I couldn't help but think of this idea. **

* * *

><p>"you say that there is a wild ooman child running around these jungles?"The Male Yautja in the far back asked one of the two Elders who were leading the way through the jungles of their home planet.<p>

"yes the child has been raised by the amazons up until they were all killed by the bad bloods, the child was only 3 years old when they were all killed...after which she has been raised by wild dogs of our home planet."the Elder to the right said

the Yautja in the front of the Yautja who ask about the ooman child eyes went wide in surprise

"but why would those wild dogs that live in the jungles take a ooman child into their pack of all things?"the Male asked

the Elder to the left answers him "you be surprise by many things that can happen in these jungles."he said before heading deeper into the jungles

just as they were about to take a few more steps one of the Yautja in the back gave off a scream in pain and the others with the two Elders look behind them and see what made the said Yautja howl in great pain.

it was the ooman child who was no more than a little female no more than 4 years old and she was biting him on the leg with all her might.

one of the Yautja seem amused by the whole thing and started to laugh and soon the other Yautja did as well save for the two Elders who glare at them and told them to be silent.

"get this little ooman off me!"the male yells as the child was still biting him up until one of Elders came over to help him by making the child stop biting him by removing her.

but once the Elder had hold of the child she started to bite and claw at him

"how dare the ooman bite and claw at one of the Elders."one of the young Yautja said but was surprise by the Elder giving off a warm chuckle

"it is okay she is young after all."the Elder said as he held the child as she bites his arm.

just then a female Yautja came walking up to them, she was one of the group that were told to go search for the ooman child.

"elders I ask that you please do let me catch up before you take off like that."the female said and when she spoke the child seem to go calm and stop biting the Elder who held her and look at the female and right now after the biting stop she was reaching for the female much to the surprise by the other young male yautja but the elders weren't surprise as they knew why the child was calm now.

she was taught by her adopted family that male yautja were enemies and it was most likely the ooman child would see a ooman male the same way.

it was in their way to teach their female offspring this for it was the way things were

right up to their death...

it was the female who was holding the child this time as they walk back to the city

and take the child to one of the orphanages that keep both ooman and yautja children.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to make this story very long, so the next chapters after this will be it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon & Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim & John Thomas.**

* * *

><p>two male yautja were outside and the said male who work at the place look at the male as if he had lost it or grew a second head.<p>

"are you sure you want that child? she very much dislikes all males, I heard she was raised by those amazons  
>perhaps you should choose a different child."he said as the little human girl (but called a Ooman girl by all Yautja.)<p>

fighting with one of the young yautja males who were around her age

she was only brought into this orphanage a month ago and she had been mostly causing trouble and wouldn't get along with any of the male yautja and would fight with them.

"yes I am sure, my mate has been sad as of late and I thought adopting a child for her as a surprise will make her feel happy once again."the said male says as he watches the little girl was holding the yautja she was fighting in a headlock

the male who he was speaking to only sighs and says "fine but don't say I didn't tell you so."

the two walk over to the two children fighting and the said male who spoke to the other male about adopting the child picks her up and holds her gently in his arms but as soon as he held her

she started to bite him

"yeah should of told you she tends to bite."the other male said as he watches the whole thing and he was use to it since the child on her first few days there would bite him as well and seeing her biting someone else wasn't new since she did that a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I will only make two more chapters of this and that is it.<strong>

**but right now I don't feel like making the next chapter right now maybe tomorrow or in a few days**

**and I'm sorry the first two chapters aren't much but I hope you like them anyway.**

**and sorry this chapter is so very short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon & Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim & John Thomas **

**it will go back to what the feral child is up to in the next chapter **

* * *

><p>"but dad! why do we have to go that mad planet! they are so not right...they don't treat females right at all!"Kira said as her sister Kora stands next to her.<p>

"I know Kira, but I haven't seen my family who lives there for a long time and I think you two coming and meeting them might be good...now hurry up and phase into your yautja forms, I do not wish you two to be in your human forms while we are there...it is for your own safety."Van'ker said to his two daughters.

"but we are still the same height in both forms, wouldn't they think it is weird that we aren't as tall as the other yautja females?"Kora said in a soft yet gentle voice.

"she has a point dad, they will ask why we are not the same height and muscle as the other females."Kira said

"try not to worry about that, what you should be worried about is staying in your yautja forms when we go outside, when we are inside and you two are in the rooms you will be staying is when you can phase back into your human forms."Van'ker said to his two daughters before facing his back to them

"now your grandmother Elder'Lior my mother-in-law said it was okay as long that you don't get into any danger."he said as he heads out of the girl's bedroom.

Kira couldn't believe this does the rest of their family know about this?!

their Aunts

Klee'Deja, Raja'Via, Duna'Ora, Galla'Ivria, Ama'nori must of told Van'ker it was a bad idea to take the two girls to that planet

even their leaders Harmonia'la and Honorina'ki would said no to the idea.

even their High Council (that is a all female yautja) would of said no to the crazy idea because they knew it would be too dangerous.

the High Council had the females Arte'mi, Hera'ya, Eris'dia, Grim'mia and Herma'la

all of them aren't hish type yautja and there was a lot of species living on the planet they live on right now

like human, yautja, half-human & half-hish (all female half-human & half-hish that can only phase between species from yautja and human but when a male is born he is just born as a yautja or human and can't phase.) and other species of aliens.

there were even humans with xenomorph DNA, anyone can guess they were descendants of the human clones with xenomorph DNA.

same goes for the half-humans who are descendants of female humans and hish born yautja.

"I don't see why we have to go that place, from what I heard from our old friend who now lives there...females are look down on and I don't mean like the 'normal' kind of way...they treat females like just 'things' and it makes me sick. they don't even marry the same way we do...when a male of our home planet wants to be with a female he needs to give her a gift and get on his knee and ask 'will you be my life mate' but does those ill mannered males do that? no they don't and I don't care what dad says I'm staying in my human form and so are you!"Kira said to her sister who looks down at her feet.

"but wont he be mad if we don't? he said it was for our own safe-"Kora said but was cut off by her sister

"come on you know dad, he worries too much and besides we are strong as a female yautja in both forms and if a male tries anything I will beat him senseless."Kira said

"but not all males are like that and from the stories father would tell us...he said only a few males from his home planet are like that..."Kora said as she phase to her female yautja form that was around the same height as her female human form that was 5'8" and Kira was the same height in both forms as well.

"okay we will be in our yautja forms for now but as soon as we are alone we are transforming back...but do we have to wear those clothes, I like the clothes that are like the humans from earth wear much better I mean even a few yautja in our school wear human clothes in yautja size, and the boy in my class is so sweet and nice and I think he was going to ask me out but that might not happen because we will be going to that planet that dad was born on! what mom was thinking when she went there and so happen to be pick by him to be his mate I will never know, she should of went to earth to get a mate that was a human male, sure we would still be half-yautja but at least our 'human dad' wouldn't make us go to that planet! it is crazy!"Kira said as she phase into her female yautja form.

"please sister just do as father wishes for once, it wont be that bad."Kora said as she tries to calm down her sister as she keeps on talking about how much she really didn't want to go to their father's home planet but they have to go even if the two didn't like the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to do more chapters for this but it wont be too long I think so yeah anyway I hope you like this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon & Ronald Shusett **

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim & John Thomas**

**in this chapter there will be a secret of the human baby girl that even the ones who take her in doesn't know about**

**and here it is...enjoy.**

* * *

><p>the male and female yautja look on in shock as they watch a now 4 year old female yautja child running around and breaking anything she got her little hands on.<p>

the male was at his wits end with the young girl who he and his mate had just found out a week ago that the human child was a hish-human

which was a hybrid between a yautja ( that was born a hish who could phase between genders) and a human female.

but instead of phase between genders the offspring will phase between human and yautja while staying in the gender they were born into.

the feral child was growling and biting at one of the trophies that her male foster guardian had gotten years ago.

his female came out of her shock and just giggled as she was now amused "well she sure is full of life isn't she."the female said as the male walks over to the child and picks her up and takes the trophy and tries to pull it from her hold but the little female yautja wouldn't let go and even started to bite at the male's hand

"Ouch! why you little..."the male said as he glares at the little female as she growls at him and his female sighs at this and walks over to her mate who was at the moment holding the young female who seem to calm down when the older female came over to them and the small female phase back to her human form and her mouth form into a big smile as she reaches her arms out to the female who in return was happy enough to take the child as her mate takes the trophy back to where the little female had took it out from the room it was in before.

"you just don't like males very much do you? I don't blame you...most of the males forget the honor code about females, perhaps when you are old enough I shall see if we can have my father who is one of the Elders, teach you about the honor code."the older female said as the small human girl in her arms snuggles into her for warmth and giggles.

the older female knew that there was a reason the child didn't trust males and it was most likely from what her last family who told her not to trust males and it was most likely it was the reason why the child keeps biting at any male

well save for older female yautja's father who met the little girl before when he came over to their home to see the child they took in

and it was around the same time they found out that the child could phase between human and yautja form

the little female and the elder just look at each other in the eyes as if they were having a staring contest and both wearing a serious look on to their faces up until the little girl started to smile and started to reach her arms out for the elder to pick her up and he was laughing at first before he picks up the little girl but when the other male (her foster guardian ) tried to hold the child she only snap at him and all most bites his fingers.

the elder male seem to have enjoyed the sight and thought it was funny but the other male didn't seem to think it was so funny.

the child and the elder seem to reach a understanding and bonded like a grandfather and grandchild

but things couldn't be said for the male that was suppose to act as her father, the older female wish that the two could get along like how the child and the older female's father have but it look like it could take some time

but who knew how long of time that will be, the female could only hope the child's future will be a happy one and she will learn to trust others as well as she did the elder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter and if you don't what the hish are you can look them up on a page that has the yautja in whenever you want.<strong>

**I will work on the next chapter whenever I can but I can't promise it will be a very long story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon & Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim & John Thomas**

**and the feral child is finally given a name**

**she will be called Fera.**

**and if you don't know who Ahab is you can look him up on the AVP wikia **

**he is a yautja elder.**

* * *

><p>Fera was being held in the arms of one of the Arbitrators that came to her home after her foster yautja mother and father was killed by a Bad Blood that had broke<p>

into their home

she was place in the custody of the Elder known as Ahab.

at first the child didn't trust the male but over time she became fond of him as he did in return.

he had became like a father to her and she became like a daughter to him.

as the years came and went Fera had blossom into a lovely young lady at the age of fifteen.

even though she grew to respect the Male Elders and she has shown time and time again that she has a hate for males that show disrespect to females and she still

remembers what she was taught by her sisters at the young age she use to be.

"males who dare disrespect a female either yautja or ooman, doesn't deserve respect...remember this well my little sister for it will help you in the future if you ever

run into such a male who dares treat females as they do."one of Fera's older sisters voices echoes in her mind.

she was walking with Ahab outside when she hear a woman scream

she turn to look and see a male yautja who was dragging a human female and as she tried to pull away from him he did something that made Fera growl in disgust.

he slap her on the face

and it was so hard it cause the woman to fall to the ground.

Fera had enough of this so she ran over and ran to the front of the male

"you stay away from the female! have you males done enough to both my sisters with showing them such disrespect!"she said and the male chuckled

"your sisters?"he asked in a amused tone of voice.

"yes I see both the female Ooman and Yautja as my sisters and I hate any male that treats them in such a way so I will ask you to leave this female alone."she said as she glares at the male

"well too bad, I can't because she is mine and I will do whatever I want now move."he said and then Fera phase into her female yautja form and then she push the male's shoulder as she had just issued a challenge to the male.

"you dare challenge me?!"he asks her as his back arched and his mandibles flared and showing his rage.

"yes I do, you have no right to treat the female in such a way...so I challenge you for her honor!"Fera yells at him and for all to hear.

"fine I accept your challenge..."the male growls as he glares at the female that dared to show him such disrespect in front of all to see.  
>but is it a challenge that she can win?<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like this chapter.<strong>

**in the next chapter will be the fight.**


End file.
